


The words spoken

by JustAPeasantBoy



Series: Twisted omegaverse [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPeasantBoy/pseuds/JustAPeasantBoy
Summary: It was the night after the Magif tournament. Leona was in bed, aware that his heat-cycle was soon to begin.He has always done idiotic stuff whenever his heat began. If only it weren't for that damn Alpha-Fae-Prince Malleus Dranconia. Leona was so very envious of that man. He thought he'd be at ease if he'd beat the Fae in a game of Magif once, that the man would finally leave from his thoughts.
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Dire Crowley, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Twisted omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. hurt pride

It was the night after the Magif tournament. Leona was in bed, aware that his heat-cycle was soon to begin.  
He has always done idiotic stuff whenever his heat began. If only it weren't for that damn Alpha-Fae-Prince Malleus Dranconia. Leona was so very envious of that man. He thought he'd be at ease if he'd beat the Fae in a game of Magif once, that the man would finally leave from his thoughts.  
As he thought about Malleus, Leona started to feel hot as his nipples harden and become more sensitive. The second prince of the afterglow Savana tried to think about something else, anything, as long as it wasn't Malleus Draconia. He felt loathsome thinking about the Fae while stroking his throbbing dick. Holding back his moans, he started playing with his hole. At this point, he had already given up on attempting not to think about the other man.  
He continued masturbating and started imagining Malleus harshly shoving his tongue in Leona's mouth. How the Fae would gently touch the lion's body with his long and cold fingers, how he'd play with the nipples of him. Leona would play with himself more and more, letting out soft but hot moans. He imagined Malleus sticking his fingers inside of him, stretching his hole and preparing him for his large cock. As he envisioned the scene, Leona fingered himself. The passion inside of Leona grew. Soft moans got louder, more intense, more sensual, and sexier. Sometimes a little 'Mal~' snuck past his lips. He was about to cum. The man moaned, no screamed the name of the Alpha. Finally, he came. Exhausted, he flopped on his mattress. The lion felt his chest tighten. This was not the first time that Leona enjoyed himself while thinking about Malleus. It was embarrassing, furthermore troubling. He hated it... or did he?  
An idea popped into Leona's mind. Something that'd help him get rid of these thoughts and dreams. It was embarrassing and loathful at once. The thought made his pride hurt, but it was the only thing that might help. He wants Malleus. Right now!  
But fatherless, he dared not to go outside his room in this state. The other students were not to know about Leona, how he was an Omega. It could ruin his reputation, wouldn't even be the Dorm Leader of Savanaclaw. The only thing he could rule over. Of course, Leona was not the only Omega at Night-Ravens'. There were quite a lot, actually. But that was not of matter. It was more important to come up with something to get to Malleus. "I could just call him, right?" the omega asked himself but shook that thought out of his mind. "I'd be too weird." He put on some clothes. "It's not like I can just show up at Diasomnia and ask him." Leona sighed.  
Suddenly his phone was ringing." Who the fuck-" the incoming call was from Malleus. Without hesitation, Leona picked up. 'Why did I do that?' The lion panicked and stayed silent.  
" Hello? Lilia?"  
It seemed like The Fae was not calling him. Leona felt a pain in his chest. He cleared his throat. "No, you imbecile. Check your phone." Puh, good safe.  
"Oh... Kingscholar..." Hearing Malleus calling Leona by his name made his mind go crazy. The Faes' voice was deep and sensual. It made Leona feel hot again. He was panting.  
" Well, I apologize. Goodbye-!"  
" WAIT!" The lion did not let the lizard hang up.  
" Yes?"  
There was a moment of silence.  
" Spit it out. I haven't got all day, you know?" Annoyance started to grow in the lizards' voice.  
That hurt Leona.  
" Well, you see... I would need some help with something."  
" Then why don't you ask that Hyena servant of yours?"  
" I need someone tall. It's very crucial."  
" Farewell, I'll be at your dorm in a minute."  
With that, the Fae-prince hung up. It felt like a stone just fell from Leonas' heart. But then he realized that lizard-boy was about to be here.  
The second prince of the afterglow-Savana ran back and forth in his room, thinking about what he should do now. This caused his pheromones to get stronger. Unfortunately, Malleus has already arrived and banged the door open.  
Oh no. Leona tried to move, but the Alphas presence made him feel weak and flustered. For Malleus' part... his eyes were looking at the other man hungrily.  
This was bad. It's not like Malleus wasn't used to the pheromones of an Omega, but Leonas' hit differently. In a blink of an eye, the door was locked, and Malleus was on top of Leona.  
And just like Leona had fantasized before, the Fae harshly shoved his tongue in his mouth, exploring Leonas' mouth with passion.  
Without hesitation, the lion wrapped his arms around the lizards' neck. The kiss got more intense. Leona was struggling to breathe.  
After a while of passionate kissing, Malleus pulled away and looked at the man lying underneath him. It was quite a sight. Hungrily, Malleus licked his lips before biting into the lion's neck roughly. "AH!" Leona squirmed in pain. Still, he felt pleasure. He wanted more.  
Malleus pulled his teeth out of Leona's skin and started liking over the bite he had just left there. If Leona had to describe the feeling, he'd say it felt like kitten licks.  
"Stop it and fuck me already." Malleus did not need to be told twice. He immediately ripped the lion's clothes off and carried him to the bed. Rough plays turned into gentle and sensual ones, which made it feel more like a hot night between lovers. They wouldn't admit it out loud, but they liked that... Lovers.  
Gently, the lizard put his finger inside. Intentionally he wanted to prepare the omega. Then a hand grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. They locked eyes.  
"Don't. ... Put your dick inside me." His face could not have had a more intense expression.  
Slowly Draconia put the tip of his erect penis inside of Leona, which let him moan immediately.  
Slowly the black-haired male bends down to place a soft, gentle kiss on the lions' lips. What a beautiful feeling it was. The way they were kissing and holding each other at that moment said: "I love him"  
Malleus was about to put his dick further inside Leona, slowly.  
"Ah!" the Fae might be moving slowly, but it was enough to make the lion gasp for air.  
The claws of the brown-haired man sunk in the skin of the horned man's back. "Mhhm~ harder!"  
Obeying the command of the other prince, Malleus thrust his member as hard as he could inside of him. Causing the omega to scream. He felt pain and pleasure at the same time. Oh, how this was music to the Fae's ears. Brutally thrusting inside him again, he hit the prostate of his bottom.  
The lion could not breathe properly. Said moans became groans. Malleus started fucking his little kitty brutally. There were no more words, only grunts and gasped moans.  
They both were about to cum. The taller male pulled out right before he came to not impregnate the omega. Accidentally the kitty shouted, "I love you!" as he came. When he realized what he just said, all he wanted to do is disappear. It shocked the Fae indeed. But he simply said: "Me too," Malleus smiled gently. They kissed. This time it was not out of pure lust, but from the feeling of love, each one of them has been holding back for a long time. Unfortunately, Leona was still in heat. Which led to sex again.... and again. They did it the whole night long, to be exact. For the entire heat-cycle of Leona, Malleus would stay by his side, having sex until it ended. Taking care of his omega. I mean, he didn't want anyone else to sleep with what he considers his own.  
It has been two days, Leona's heat was finally over. Scared that the words spoken were just out of the hot passion at the moment, the horned man locked himself in his room and dared not to face the lion. For Leona... it was terrible. When they were together these past days, it was a feeling like heaven, at least in Leona's eyes.  
A month has past where Malleus would avoid the man, who he told that he loved him so very much. Lucky for him, the second prince was hanging in the botanic garden, as usual. The memories of the passionate nights had popped onto Leonas' mind. Tears formed within his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have called Malleus over in the first place and just handle his heat like he usually would.  
At least he didn't mark me. Marking would've definitely been troubling for Leona. Look at how it turned out. If he would, he couldn't be apart from the Alpha. On the other hand, it would've been the perfect excuse to see him. The day was almost over. Leona decided that he'd slowly make his way back to the dorm. When he was about to go around the corner that led to the door, he bumped into someone.  
" Watch where you're going!" The lion hissed. The person he bumped into was none other than his beloved lizard-boy. "...Sorry..." His voice was shaky, his eyes red. 'Did he smoke weed?' was the first thing that popped into the kittens head. Without realizing, Leona started crying. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of Malleus. He had to show strength. The Fae gently wiped away the man's tears. "What's wrong?" Leona snapped and slapped away his lover's hand.  
" WHAT'S WRONG, YOU ASK?! IT WAS YOU WHO LEFT ME!?!!" Sobbing and screaming, Leona slapped his lover's face. But the Fae's expression didn't change. He knew it was all his fault, that's why he came here in the first place. To apologize. Frustrated, the kitten looked at Malleus. " You're disgusting. To use me like that... and then just disappear."  
" What do you mean, I used you!?? You were the one who was in heat! I actually came here to clear things up and apologize, but I guess there's no need!"  
Leona scrunched his teeth. Both of them looked like they were about to tear each other heads off. " FINE! WHATEVER!" It was almost like everything they've ever said to each other was not of the matter anymore. All that was left now was anger. Leona bumped his shoulder to Malleus' before walking out the door. The Diasomia dorm leader also disappeared to his dorm. As soon as he was in his room, he immediately knocked over his furniture and pushed his walls. When all his energy was used, the Fea let himself fall on his bed. A sigh escaped his lips. God, he was an idiot. He made it worse, while his intention was to apologize. How depressing.


	2. th punishment part1

Everything has returned to normal. Well, sort of, there was still a strange tension whenever Leona and Malleus were in the same room. There were no words spoken, though everyone around them knew that if they'd stay any longer, someone might die. That also put Ruggie and Jack in distress.  
" Dang, this is so annoying!" Ruggie let his face hit the table in the cafeteria, causing all the silverware to climber loudly.  
All the students sitting at the table glanced at Ruggie for a brief moment before returning to their conversations.  
"What?" Jack asked while chewing his sandwich. He didn't notice that Leona has been a little off lately. Well, since he's been hanging out with the other first graders, he didn't remark anything that'd happen in Savanaclaw. Ruggie let out a noise that sounded something like a groan. He then looked up at Jack before slamming his head back on the table.  
"Leona-sama!"Confusion is written all over the wolf's face. To him, Leona seemed normal. For the entire lunch break, Ruggie grunted and sighed, signaling Jack to help him out a bit. Of course, Jack didn't get it.  
As both of the beast-men walked outside the cafeteria, Leona and Malleus were already beating each other. The other students in the hallway watched, too scared to bargain in. Leona was close to crying if it wasn't for Mr.Cewel breaking them apart and dragging them to the headmaster. And the mature headmaster Cowley is, he only said: " You two have to get along!" He walked back and forth in the room, thinking about a punishment for Malleus and Leona. An idea popped into his mind. Crowley would need the help of Crewel for this as well. A spell that wouldn't allow the two prefects to be more apart than 10 meters. Of course, attending classes like that would be hard. Sleeping wouldn't be comfortable either. Crowley indeed was aware of that, but they'd figure something out, was what he thought.  
Well, Crewel, along with the two prefects, had his doubt on this though this plan had potential. Leona ran towards the door. " HELL NO!" He yelled and hissed at Crowley, who wanted to grab Leona by his shoulders and drag him back.  
The other student obeyed, not to worsen the situation. "Mr. Kingscholar, I would suggest you to cooperate. Unless you prefer the punishment longer?"  
The lion gave in and stood next to The fea prince. As the black and white-haired teacher was about to perform the spell, he paused and glared at the students. He glared up and down at them before he opened his mouth. "What are you standing there like your mom forgot to pick you off of daycare?"  
" What are we supposed to do? Do the hokey pokey?" Leona replied with the usual sass in his voice.  
" Of course not!" Crewel became impatient. " I need you two to hold each other's hands."  
Malleus sighed and held his hand up, palm facing up. He looked at Leona and mouthed do it to the lion.  
The smaller rolled his eyes and slapped his hand on the Feas.  
"Let's just get this over with already"

"Alright, you two are dismissed!" Crowley said, gesturing to walk out. The students did so. As Malleus continued walking towards the mirror hall, he got pulled back. Leona rests his hand on the closed door. His ears fluttered. "Could we go now? I still have an assignment to finish-" before the fea could finish, Leona shushed him and pointed towards the door. "What are you doing?" Malleus whispered. The omega put his ear to the door. "I knew it!" He exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Those two are sleeping with each other!" Malleus was baffled by what the smaller one just said. It's not like he didn't believe it. But he was surprised. Leona backed away from the door and started walking towards the mirror hall. The alpha silently followed him. Reaching there, they looked back and forth between the mirrors of Savanaclaw and Diasomnia. Malleus looked at Leona, waiting for a response. Without exchanging a glance, the smaller walked to the Savanaclaw mirror. Malleus followed again. It wasn't like he had a choice. Starting a fight wasn't an option either, so the best thing was to follow and say nothing.  
Walking through the dorm was slightly awkward for the fea prince though the beast-men left him alone since he was with their dorm leader.  
They reached the omegas room. Leona was quick to lay on his bed. Malleus, on the other hand, stood in the room awkwardly. He looked around and noticed how messy the lion's room was. Honestly, he hadn't paid much attention to their surroundings the last time they were here.  
"I can't believe you live in such filth." The Horned Fea said while walking to a nearby chair to sit.  
Leona responded with a hushed growl. It sounded deep and relaxed. The growl slowly turned into a purr. Despite that Leona acted like he hated Malleus, he still felt extremely comfortable around the tall man.  
Malleus rose from his seat and walked closer to the peacefully laying lion. It seemed like he was asleep. The Fea glanced at the smaller male in front of him. After a few seconds of making sure that the man was sleeping, Malleus sat on the bed beside him. Gently he brushed a streak of hair away from Leona's face.  
The moment was peaceful, quiet he could've sworn that for a brief second, the time stood still.  
It almost seemed like the hatred between these two men has never existed. But that was not to be, form the sleeping lion awoke and smacked the Fea's hand way.  
" And what exactly do you think you're doing?"  
Malleus held his hand. As he wanted to reply, a weird smell appeared.  
It was sweet and warm.  
It pierced in the prince's nose.  
The smell was very familiar to him. Some might say too familiar.  
"Pheromones..." He whispered underneath his breath. Holding his hand in front of his mouth, Malleus glanced at Leona. He tried to control himself.  
Without noticing, Leona had released his pheromones. Trying to control them only made it worse. Malleus was about to jump at the smaller male and also started releasing pheromones.  
Leona started to feel dizzy.  
" I'm sorry..." The horned man said before roughly biting Leona's neck, leaving it to bleed.

Both men fell asleep in each other's arms. It happened again. Leona was soon to regret it, for he woke up with severe nausea. He rushed to the bathroom and vomited. As for Malleus, he was dragged out of bed by the spell.  
" What the hell?" He asked, strolling towards the still vomiting Savanaclaw prefect. A yawn escaped the Fea's mouth.  
The beast-man looked up at the other. Oh, how miserable thee felt, sitting weakly on the floor in the bathroom. Showing weakness in front of others was not a thing Leona often did. The sight was quite rare, even for the man that had slept with the lion not only once but twice.  
The Fea, now awake enough to realize what was happening, Looked up and down at his loved one then widened his eyes.  
" No! It's not what you think. Calm down, idiot." Leona replied. There were no words needed from Malleus's side.  
" It was probably just something I ate yesterday. I mean, that pizza tasted a little off." Saying that the lion let out a small chuckle and got up from the floor. While walking past the half-naked Fea, he waved his tail seductively. There was not a lot to do anyway. They could not attend their classes in this situation. Besides, Leona wouldn't have either way. So why not have a little fun.  
Unfortunately, Ruggie burst into the room, as usual. He assumed that Leona was still deeply asleep, as usual. Instead, what he found was an empty bed, a striping omega dorm leader, and a half-naked alpha. The hyena shut the door so fast that it caused a bang so loud that everyone who currently had been at the dorm would hear it.  
The lion wasn't bothered and pushed Malleus on the bed. He sat on the Fea's lap. While making out with him, Leona ran his hands through his mate's hair. He eventually broke off and said: " Don't you get the wrong idea. I still hate you!" He kissed the other man again, without getting a response. Malleus neither kissed back nor did he flick his eyes. He just sat there, motionless. 

Hate  
Malleus was always surrounded by it. Despite the people seeming to worship him. It always felt like they hated and despised him. Scared of what he would be capable of if they were to reveal the true feelings they felt. All the time, Malleus has felt alone, like he didn't belong, at least until a certain lion crossed his path. It wasn't love at first sight. Honestly, Malleus didn't care about Leona at first. He noticed the stares received of Leona, only a few weeks after the first magif game he joined. After a while, he felt himself getting drawn to the green eyes of the younger.  
Now they're here. Hearing the person he seemed to love the most saying that he hated him. Not only was it painful it was also a huge turn-off.  
He shoved Leona off his lap and picked up his clothes. Leona was baffled. 'What the hell is wrong now?' He rolled his eyes " Urgh, whatever!" the lion laid back on the bed. He would never admit it, but he indeed was kind of worried about the other. After all, he was still in love with the Fea.  
Malleus checked his phone before looking around the room, seemingly looking for something.  
" What do you need?" Leona scoffed  
" A pen and paper... if you even have that." the kitty felt hurt. 'How dare you!' He thought.  
" For what?"  
" Homework." His voice was cold. He was annoyed, due to obvious reasons. Leona sighed and pointed to a locker next to his desk.  
" Second drawer."


	3. the punishment part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a short and odd chapter.
> 
> Btw I plan on havin some kind of side stories (focusing on other ships) Soo uhhh yeah... just sayin

" Well, thank you."  
The Fea rolled his eyes and turned to the drawer. Leona did not like it.  
" What's your problem now?" He threw his hands in the air and sat up. " Is it kind of your thing to give people confusing signals?" Malleus dropped the pen. He turned around on the chair quickly and gave the lion a weird glance.  
"Oh, so I'm the one who is always pushing myself on you and flirt around?!"   
" I'm sorry! But who is the one that left this infant inside me and ran away!" The Alpha stared at the omega 2 meters in front of him. He couldn't manage to say a thing. Leona, on the other hand, felt his emotions erupting. A mix of fear, anger, and sadness washed up. The tears rolled down his cheeks. He usually didn't just cry like that. If he could, he'd storm out the room and hide at the botanic garden. 'Damn that fucking spell.' Leona thought. Showing weakness in front of Malleus was embarrassing enough, but not being able to get away was way worse. The Fea slowly approached his mate. " You're kidding..." Looking up and down at the lion, he sat on the bed. In an attempt to wipe the silent tears off of the omega's cheek, his hand got slapped away. Leona angrily grabbed Malleus's collar and pulled him only about an inch away from his face. " You think I'd be joking about this? Well, my apologies, but you're going to be a father. Maybe." Leona wasn't sure whenever he should keep the child or get an abortion. After all, it hasn't even been two months. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because you would've stayed? That's not what I want. I don't want your pity or anything like that." The lion let go of Malleu. "I wanted you to care about me. You know, I liked you. Honestly, I still do, but this game you're playing is tiring me. " He lay back down, back facing Malleus. The Fea reached his hand out, attempting to comfort the one in front of him. Though, he bagged out before he could. Deciding to give the other some space, he rose from the bed and continued his work.

The week passed quietly. The men did not talk except for the necessary.  
Crowley called them to his office.   
" Finally!" Leona exclaimed. " Now, now Mister Kingscholar! Don't get excited too quickly." Crowley gestured to a couch in his office, signaling the troubled duo to sit down. " Let's talk first." He paused and poured himself some whiskey in a glass. He held the bottle up a little. A gesture to ask if the two men want any. Out of reflex, Leona nodded, but he felt a light slap on his shoulder coming from Malleus, which was supposed to remind him of the pregnancy. Unfortunately, the headmaster had already poured a glass of whiskey and handed it to Leona. The 'gentleman' that Malleus was, he grabbed the glass and eminently took a sip. " Seems like you two still have grief! Mister Draconia, you don't need to snatch Mister Kingscholars drink away." The headmaster was about to make a third drink so that Leona could get one too, but the lion stopped him. "Oh no! It's alright. I can't drink at the moment." He nervously laughed before glancing to the Fea beside him. " I see. How suspicious." Crowley said while taking a seat across from the pair. " You see, I took a look at your files the other day. I noticed that both of you are supposedly registered Alphas, at this school at least. Though, somehow, Mister Draconia is the only one with Medical confirmation." He set the glass on the table in front and folded his hands. " Now you can't drink after being stuck together with a dominant Alpha for a week? I can't believe you!"  
" UNCLE I-" Realisation, Malleus immediately stopped. Nobody in the school knew that the headmaster and Malleus were related.   
"Uncle?" Leona looked back and forth between the other two people in the room. " Yes. I must ask you to keep it for yourself. But I guess since you're part of the family now anyway so-"  
" Say what now?" Leona asked. He had his usual sassy undertone in his voice. " I ain't family."  
Crowley glanced at his nephew. " Care to explain then?"  
" Uncle, you see. About a month ago we........... we slept with each other, and it seems like I-"   
" Made a mistake! Goddamn it! Just say it already! You don't need to talk around the bush."  
" That was not what I wanted to say."   
" Then what DID you want to say? Admit it. You just screwed around with me a little." Leona stood up and went to the door. The spell was unfortunately still active, so he was just pulled back. Like a little child, the young Kingscholar took a seat on the couch, pouting.   
" Now, now you must know Leona that whenever I have talked with my nephew since he started going to this school, he had always worshiped you. Heavens he never stopped to tell all the little things he noticed!"  
" Uncle, are you trying to embarrass me?" Leona let out a loud laugh.   
" Aww, how adorable~ little Malleus DOES have emotions."  
" I see that there are still some conflicts here. Why don't you tell me your part of the story Leona?"  
The lion scoffed. The man looked at Malleus before taking a deep breath and meeting eyes with the headmaster.   
" Ok. I admit I'm also at fault but whatever. So, I was in heat, I called over Malleus, we had sex, I told him how I feel, and then he just left. With all the things he had said, he just left!"  
" I wanted to apologize, but you wouldn't let me!"  
" Well, you can apologize all you want! That doesn't change the fact that you played with my feelings!" They started fighting again. Crowley sighed and took another sip from his glass. To stop those two from fighting and to receive some attention, he cleared his throat loudly. As expected, the men stopped yelling at each other and looked at Crowley.  
" You two like each other. I mean clearly. How come you're fighting about that exact topic? Just say the three magic words right here, right now. I'm the witness. No more games."  
Leona let out a sarcastic laugh and locked eyes with the headmaster.   
" What do you think this is a romance movie or something like that? Say 'I love you!' and everything's alright? If that works so great, why haven't you confessed to Crewel yet?" The headmaster exchanged looks with Malleus, who then just made a gesture agreeing with Leona. Without hesitation, Crowley stood up and walked out of the room.  
" What is he?" Leona pointed to the door. Malleus shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, so did Leona. For a moment, the room was flooded, with silence and an awkward atmosphere.   
" I'm very sorry, Leona. I know I shouldn't have run away. But will you listen to me now?" All he received was an unsure nod from the other.  
" I ran away because I was scared that you might hate me even more. I do love you!"  
" This ain't a fairytale story Malleus. I said it already. A simple I love you won't fix it." The lion said gently. He breathed out and locked eyes with the other. " But! We can fix it together. If you don't run again, I'll forgive you. Alright?" They held each other's heads, their foreheads touched. "I promise." The Fea whispered and caressed his lover's cheek. "Good." Leona kissed the fea. It kiss was gentle. There was no greed, lust, or any other feeling behind it except the love the two had felt for each other.


	4. Unpleasant thoughts

Crowley opened the door to his office to find Malleus and Leona hugging on the couch. "It seems like the two of you made up!!" Leona crossed his arms and looked up at the headmaster.   
"Obviously. But where were you?" The masked man rose his nose up and proudly answered his student. " Divuis and I are now dating!" He sat down and took a sip of his whiskey. Facing the couple, he continued telling what had happened in detail. They had an amusing chat about little Malleus, who, of course, wasn't fond of that topic. "Wait, he what? That's adorable!" Crowley showed Leona a photo album from when Malleus was young.   
" Would you two mind stopping?" Malleus's boyfriend leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "No~!" He said. The young Fea turned red. As his uncle and boyfriend continued looking at a photo album, he remembered. The spell, that's why they came here in the first place! " So, uncle. What about the spell?" Successfully he averted the memories of the past. On the other hand, Leona was making a fuss now. " So you can't wait to get free of me already?" Not again. Malleus thought. He felt like the next fight was waiting around the corner. " No- That's not- urgh!" He took a sip of his drink to calm down and then continued.  
" I only want to attend my classes again. I'd also very much appreciate using the bathroom on my own."   
Leona held Malleus's chin and kissed him on the cheek. " I was just teasing!" He turned to Crowley. " but seriously, when are we getting freed from this spell?"   
The headmaster took another large sip of his whiskey, then stood up, swung around with his arms a little, and disintegrated the bounding spell.   
" Now, I'm sure you two want some alone time." Gesturing towards the office door, he said. The pair was about to walk out. When they opened the door, a man stood there. It looked like he was about to knock.   
" Ahhhhhh~ Divius!" The headmaster sang. " So, off you go, have fun!" He pushed the students out and pulled the teacher inside his office. The door shut at an immaculate speed.   
" Rude, wasn't it?" Leona grumbled, pointing his thumb in the direction of the office. " Ah well, what can we do about it!" The lion hissed. They silently walked to the mirror hall together. Reaching there, both men stood awkwardly in front of their dorm mirrors. This situation was quite awkward.   
" I- uh." Malleus tried to find words. " You can go back to your dorm now," Leona stated. The other only tilted his head in response. " we have plenty of time later. I can give you a call tonight." The Fea nodded, though he still hesitated. He stepped closer to the other dorm leader and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Leona let the other not notice how flustered he was. Fortunately, his tanned skin hid the blushed cheeks of his. " Until tonight~!" The tall man whispered underneath his breath. 

Back at his dorm Leona was greeted by his loyal friend almost immediately. "What's up, Ruggie?" It was clear to him that the hyena had something on his mind. A light breeze swirled through the air as Ruggie lead Leona to one of the 1st graders. Jack. Leona had to admit he was one fascinating beast. Especially since he stood up against his own, so beloved dorm leader at the magif game. The wolf had his attention. " Jack, what is it?"   
" Leona-san, I need your help." Leona crossed his arms and nodded slightly, giving the puppy permission to continue. " Yuu signed a contract. One of Azul's." The dorm leader rested his hands on his hips. It wasn't like he cared a lot, but he had some personal beef with the Octopus-man. " What do you want me to do about it?" He lazily scoffed out. " They need a place to sleep. They kinda gave off Ramshackle to Azul?" Jack's voice slightly rose as he was unsure of how he had formed the sentence. " Urgh, alright. They can stay at Savanaclaw." The dorm leader waved Jack away to get Yuu and Grim. Without hesitation, the wolf ran off to get his friends. Ruggie was quick to change the topic as soon as the puppy was out of sight.   
" So, Leona-san. You and Draconia are a thing? For how long?" It would be a lie if Ruggie said he had never felt slightly amorous towards the dorm-head. So, finding out that he had slept with the man he claimed to hate so much instead of him bothered Ruggie. It made him feel somewhat betrayed. Even when he had stopped to feel this way for Leona a long while ago, it hurt. " Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, a shaly tone in his voice. "Do I have to tell you everything?" Leona hissed. " And it was only a month. Does it matter?" Ruggie remembered why he no longer felt that way towards the omega. His coldness. " Whatever, I'm going to look for free rooms." Walking towards the dorm building, the hyena swung his arm behind his head and whistled some random melodies.   
It didn't take too long until Ruggie returned, followed by Jack, Yuu, and Grim. Unfortunately for Leona, Yuu and Grim had to stay in his room temporarily. All the other rooms were either occupied by Savanaclaw residences or used as storage rooms. As soon as he could, the lion informed his boyfriend about the troubling situation. Via text, of course. Leona went to his balcony as soon as the other two were fast asleep. Azul had always annoyed him a little. He couldn't figure that guy out, that bothered Leona. Usually, when the lion felt stressed, he regularly poured himself a glass of whiskey. Of course, that wasn't an option right now. It was his choice to keep the child, but the limitations were a bother. A glass of water is all he could do at the moment.   
" Urgh, being an Omega suck!" he said in a low voice, taking a sip of his water.  
"Why is that?" A deeper voice whispered in his ear. He almost spat out the water but managed to swallow before that happened, leaving him to cough slightly. The person behind him put his arms around Leona's waist. The person rests his chin on the lion's shoulder. Leona turned his head away to give the other man more space on his shoulder. The cool breeze of the night danced through their hair. The moon shined a cold tone of light. It shined bright enough for each of them to see each other. Leona closed his eyes and leaned his head back. With his right hand, he gently stroked the cheek of the other. He could get used to this. The warm embrace of the other made Leona feel safe, wanted, and at home.   
" What are you doing here?... Lizard." Leona smiled proudly at his little joke. Provoking Malleus was still one of his favorite activities. " I wanted to see you. I missed you." the Alpha replied. Leona turned his head to face his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow in confusion. " We saw each other only a few hours ago. Don't tell me you're that clingy!" he exclaimed. Malleus giggled gently. " I won't make the same mistake twice. I'm not letting go of you, not ever again."The lion just huffed slightly before his gaze went back to the beautiful scenery in front of them. The words touched Leona deep within his heart. He didn't show it, but he was grateful for falling for the Fea. The tunes of the locust around, the splashing of water, and the light breeze. It felt like a dream. Leona thought about their future. Harshly he was reminded of something that brought his mood down immediately. Malleus had lived for way longer than Leona. He would also be living longer than the second prince of the Afterglow-Savana. He would see the lion die.  
" What's wrong?" The Fea prince asked. Worry and fear painted Leona's face. An unusual sight. " Nothing. I was only thinking." 'thinking' the word let Malleus read the thoughts of the other. " You're thinking about the far future, right?" The Fea tightened his hug around the lion. " Am I that obvious?" Malleus nod, but he couldn't say something to calm his lover's thoughts. For he was aware of that as well. "Ah, well. You should head back and get some rest." Leona said before giving the other a small kiss on the lips. He walked back inside and lay on his bed. Malleus looked at the lion once more and disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end yet. Might sound like it, but that's not the last chapter. I promise. About Ruggie tho. I planned to have him a small story too, but I'm unsure of who to 'ship' him with. There are too many options.


End file.
